leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA32
's Ambitions! | image=DPA32.png | number=32 | manga_series=Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! | series=Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! | volume=7 | location=Team Galactic HQ | prev_chapter=Hareta's Excellent New Partner...Minun?! | next_chapter=Return to Hareta's Home Forest! | chapter=DP | }} Charon Must Be Stopped! (Japanese: プルートの野望をうちくだけ! Crush 's Ambitions!) is the thirty-second chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As Hareta and the others set off on Jun's Dragonite, Professor Rowan wishes them well before commenting that he has to go prepare himself. As our heroes travel to Veilstone, Mitsumi reminisces about all the times they've been through. Particularly the way that Hareta calmed that Onix the day they met, as she begins to ponder what may have exactly set it off, she is distracted by Hareta passing out gas. She gets mad at him, however Jun announces that they're coming in towards Veilstone, which prompts Hareta and Minun to jump off Dragonite while still in the air. Before Hareta hits the ground, something large and bouncy cushions his fall. It's the Grunt with the butt! The Grunt says that he knew that Hareta would be on his way, and as Jun and Mitsumi land, he pleads with him to help save Cyrus. Mitsumi is shocked at the news that Cyrus is being held captive, and as the Grunt begs once again, Hareta agrees. The Grunt is astounded to hear this as Jun says that if Hareta's in, so is he. Mitsumi also agrees to help. Hareta then realizes that up until now they've only known him as "That Team Galactic guy with the butt" and asks him if he has a name. The Grunt replies that as a Grunt, he has no real name, however his designated number is B-2. Both he and Hareta then laugh about how they're "butties" as Mitsumi tells them to be serious. As they head to the Team Galactic HQ, they find their path blocked by Koya. He refuses to let them in due to an Elite Police task force lead by Looker currently dealing with Team Galactic inside. However, Koya is soon alerted that the mission is a failure shortly before an officer is sent flying out of the building. Koya asks the officer what happened and he manages to tell him that the entire squadron was wiped out by Charon's Pokémon. Koya rushes in followed by Hareta and the others finding the officers all lying on the floor. Looker manages to provide a quick save preventing Koya from being hit by an Onix. Charon laughs as he tells Hareta and the others to witness his power and that he'll defeat them just as he did to the International Police with his loyal Pokémon army. Hareta notices something off about these Pokémon, as he mentions that he "can't hear their voices at all". Charon explains that he has specially conditioned these Pokémon to become vicious fighting machines. Mitsumi notices that the eyes of the Pokémon are the same as that Onix's the day she met Hareta and realizes that it must have been one of Charon's early experiments. As Hareta refuses to accept Charon's view that Pokémon are simply tools to be used, Looker tells Koya to stand down and retreat. However, Koya refuses this order as both he and Hareta stand up to Charon and tell him that they will never forgive him for this. Charon openly mocks them saying that there's no way they could stand up to him and his ferocious Pokémon. Meanwhile, B-2 suggests to Mitsumi that while Hareta and Koya deal with Charon, they might be able to free Cyrus. As Mitsumi and Jun leave with B-2, she tells Hareta that they're counting on him as he sends out his Empoleon. Both Hareta and Koya then announce that they will defeat Charon no matter what. Major events * B-2's "name" is revealed, and he joins Hareta's team in their attempt to stop Charon. * The team discover Charon's experiments, and realize that the crazed Onix they met earlier on could possibly be one of the earlier experiments. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * B-2 * Koya * Charon * Professor Rowan * Looker * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Jun's) * (Koya's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Officer's) * (Officer's) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA32